Symbiotic Armor
Symbiotic Armor always takes up the users armor spot regardless of what the symbiote actually does. Symbiotes of this type could grow armor plates over an individual or help camouflage them.' ' Light Symbiotic Armor Chameleon Scale: This Symbiote has the ability to change color granting a bonus to Stealth checks when attached. When not attached the Symbiote looks like a multicolored Sphere. When attached the user appears to have leather scales. Symbiote Modifier +5 Glimmer Skin: This Symbiote is a boon for arcane casters, providing decent armor and increased casting abilities when attached. When not attached the Symbiote looks like an translucent jellyfish, When attached it gives the wearer a slight glossy appearance with a shimmering star field pattern. Symbiote Modifier +10 *'Arcane Flows: '''When casting Arcane spells you have +2 Caster Level and every 3d4 rounds change the type of damage done by a spell to raw arcane energy (the same type of damage done by disintegrate). You cannot use this ability with any metamagic feats or abilities that increase the spells damage. During the cool down of the Arcane Flows you do not gain the benefits of Spell Shield. *'Spell Shield: 'You have SR equal to 11 + Arcane Caster Level. Quicksilver Scale: This Symbiote grants its wearer the ability to move faster and to react quicker when attached. When not attached the Symbiote looks like a sphere of mercury. When attached the wearer appears to have silver tracings over its muscles. Symbiote Modifier +10 '*Silver Spark: 'When wearing Quicksilver Scale you double your movement speed and gain a +10 resistance to electricity. '*Blurred Movement: 'When wearing Quicksilver Scale you gain a +4 bonus to initiative checks. You can also act as if hasted for one combat once per day, but after you use this ability you no longer gain the bonus to initiative. Medium Symbiotic Armor Acidic Hide: This Symbiote grants its wearer impressive armor and a tail when attached. When not attached the Symbiote looks like a a leathery black egg. When attached the wearer appears to have black rigged plates over most of its body and a long tail tipped with a sharpened spike. Symbiote Modifier +15 '*Acidic Blood: 'When wearing Acidic Hide your blood becomes a yellowish acid. You gain acid resistance of 20 and your natural attacks do 1d6 acid damage. '*Quickened: 'When wearing Acidic Hide you gain +60 feet to your movement speed but only if you take a charge action or run. When charging you can use all of your natural attacks granted by Acidic Hide. '*Natural Attacks: 'When wearing Acidic Hide you gain 2 claw attacks and one tail attack. The claws attacks do 1d6 +STR damage and the tail does 1d8 +STRx2 damage. When charging the tail attack does 3d8 +STRx4. Kraken Mantle:This Symbiote grants its wearer aquatic abilities and multiple tentacle attacks attached. When not attached the Symbiote looks like a grey sheet covered in barbs. When attached the wearer appears to have gray barbed skin that covers their face and eyes and multiple tentacles coming off their upper back. Symbiote Modifier +20 '*Aquatic Supremacy: 'When wearing Kraken Mantle you can breath underwater and have a swim speed of 60ft. You are also immune to damage from depth and have darkvision of 120 ft when underwater. You also have cold resistance of 10. '*Barbed: 'When wearing Kraken Mantle you have barbs covering your skin. This provides 1d6 +STR piercing damage when in a grapple. '*Natural Attacks: 'When wearing Kraken Mantle you have 6 tentacles that can be used in combat. Theses attacks do 1d6 + 1/2 STR and have a 10 foot reach. You can use a maximum of 2 tentacle attacks a round regardless of multiple attacks from a high attack bonus. You can choose to use all tentacles with a grapple check as a full round action but will make the check per tentacle. For each tentacle that is involved in a grapple you receive a +2 to the check to a maximum of +10. Heavy Symbiotic Armor Leviathan Plate: This Symbiote grants its incredible strength and power attached. When not attached the Symbiote looks like a shard of granite. When attached the wearer appears to covered in hardened granite plates. Symbiote Modifier +30 '*Hardened: 'When wearing Leviathan Plate you gain a hardness of 15 are immune to critical hits and gain a fast healing of 3. '*Titanic: 'When wearing Leviathan Plate you count as being large for all purposes but take no penalties associated with being large. You also gain +6 to strength plus the bonus for counting as large. However you only move at 20ft a round. '*Forge Born: 'When wearing Leviathan Plate you radiate heat in a 5 foot radius that does 2d6 fire damage a round. This also grants immunity to Fire based damage. '*Natural Attacks: '''When wearing Leviathan Plate you have 2 Slam attacks that can be used in combat. Theses attacks do 4d6 + STR and have a 10 foot reach. You can use the Slam attacks as primary attacks and gain the normal number of attacks you would have for a high attack bonus.